


Burns and Blisters

by T3llurian



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angstober, October Prompt Challenge, and making people mad, just a humble angst peddler selling my wares, sold my soul to write this, sooo many beta readers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T3llurian/pseuds/T3llurian
Summary: The Commander's scars were familiar to any Jedi on the frontlines who had encountered any other force user. The realization made cold fear run through his veins. Some were small and still healing but others were much larger The largest burn was an angry dark purple-red that twisted down the Commander's spine It was too perfect to be an accident from a blaster or explosion.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Angstober 2020





	Burns and Blisters

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all of the many many many beta readers and friends who had to deal with me teasing and almost taunting them with this fic as I spitballed ideas and pain off of them to see what stuck. It's not following any October prompt exactly I just woke up one day and thought to myself "hmm what would piss my friends off?" So now there is this beauty have fun and your comments help me write more so please leave lots

The training room was empty except for two clones circling each other on the mat. They both lunged at the same time and crashed to the mat. It devolved into dirty tricks and potshots as they wrestled each trying to get the upper hand. Their joy rang out loud in the force as the younger one tapped rather frantically against the other's arm, his face faintly turning red in the chokehold.  
“Dinu Kote dinu” He sputtered tapping out. Cody loosened the chokehold as Lek moved to his knees panting. They sat there grinning at each other over the caps of their water bottles. 

“Still need to tuck your chin in sheb’ika” Cody teased Lek as he grumbled.

Kenobi froze halfway through the doorway, his breath coming out with a punch at the sight of the scars on the Commander's back. Some were small and still healing but others were much larger The largest burn was an angry dark purpley red that twisted down his spine It was too perfect to be an accident from a blaster or explosion. He must have made some sort of noise, a tiny gasp perhaps, because both men turned towards him in an almost synchronized movement. Cody with a look of surprise and Lek’s features twisted into an expression of unease. 

“General?” Obi Wan took a second to school his face back into his familiar mask of calm. Cody stood pulling Lek up with him as they watched him silently.

“Sir” Lek all but spat out as he looked anywhere but Obi Wan’s face making the Jedi frown, he turned away to pull his shirt on. Lek floundered as his arm got stuck at an odd angle in the sleeve. Cody untangled him in movements that screamed of habit. The tenderness of the moment made Obi Wan smile. The warmth was gone in a tick of a chrono replaced by a cold that clung to his bones. The Commander took care to avoid Kenobi as he went through the door.

“Cody, I’m aware it’s not my place but what happened to him?” Cody flinched at that closing himself into his shields, blocking Obi Wan out. It was a rare thing that he hadn’t done since he first met Obi Wan. 

“Lek he...he’sGeneral Krell’s Commander sir” Cody rubbed the back of his neck, his voice was so quiet and venomous as he spoke Krell’s name. It made Obi Wan’s frown deepen.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand. Krell is a well decorated General..”

“Sir with all due respect he has the highest casualty count of all the Generals”  
Obi Wan frowned, almost confused by the answer.


End file.
